


A Valentine's Day to Remember

by mystery_inc



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, First Valentine's Day together, Marcus pike - Freeform, Marcus pike deserves all the love, Marcus pike/reader - Freeform, Marcus pike/you - Freeform, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and cuddles, no beta we die like men, no smut rn just floofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_inc/pseuds/mystery_inc
Summary: It's your first Valentine's Day with Marcus, and you're both nervous about making this a special day for each other, but don't worry it's going to be one to remember.apologies for this SUPER belated V-Day fic lol
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Valentine's Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, everyone! Long time reader, first time writer! Please be gentle, because this really is the first time I'm actually sharing something I've written with y'all. I hope you enjoy this incredibly belated Valentine's Day lil something something.

The romance between you and Marcus had been a fast one; It had been a rainy spring day in March. You’d waited all week to finally have the time to run to your favorite bookstore with the cozy cafe on one half that allowed you to curl up in the most deliciously comfortable couch for hours while you read your latest purchase and sipped on some tea. While stumbling in out of the rain you had accidentally run into someone trying to head out -- Marcus. He’d looked so cute trying to juggle his drink in one hand and book bag in another after taking your hit. 

After apologising profusely, the two of you struck up a conversation over your favorite books, which quickly turned animated. When he realised he needed to head out, he asked for your number and the rest was history. It didn’t take many dates to realise this was going to be more serious than you were used too; you just clicked so easily, like two puzzle pieces snapping in place. Six months into the relationship you moved into his apartment. Far faster than anything you had experienced in the past, but everything with Marcus felt right. 

~

It was FINALLY the day. Holidays, especially “hallmark holidays” left you with mixed emotions. You despised commercialism, and wished people would spend more time together, rather than buying whatever overpriced gifts were shoved down your throats that year. On the other hand though, there’s something about dressing up and decorating, making something special and spending time with loved ones that was so magical. This year was bound to be magical no matter what, as it was your first Valentine’s Day with Marcus. You’d never really had a partner around this time of year before, so to say you were excited was an understatement. All you could think about was what he would think of your present (a handmade, thoughtfully detailed card a la the style of Leslie Knope and a batch of his favorite homemade baked goods). 

You were so lost in your thoughts as you finished cleaning up the baking utensils that you didn’t notice the object of your affections sneak up behind you. Marcus had seen you from across the room picking things up and he smiled, relieved to finally be at home. He felt the overwhelming need to wrap you up in his arms after the long day he’d had. Deciding to act on his desires, he smoothly made his way to you and rested his head on your shoulder, wrapping his warmth around you in a gentle but loving embrace.

After resting a beat in this moment you wiggled around to snake your arms around his neck and give him a quick peck on the lips. 

_Hello, love. Happy Valentine’s Day, _you purred. Marcus’s eyes crinkled as a smile grew on his face, and eyes roamed yours.__

____

_I’ve never really done this before, _your eyes dropping slightly in sudden bashfulness. Marcus’s fingers were under your chin in a heartbeat tipping your face up, gently asking your eyes to meet his. _I haven’t done this in a long time, and I sure as hell haven’t felt like this before, _he quickly admitted with a sigh. _You know my history; a failed marriage, a failed engagement. It took me so long to open up again, because I was so worried about that dark cloud following me again. You burst into my life like a sunbeam, or a comet streaking through the sky. I’ll always be thankful I’ve met you, I haven’t felt that oppressive cloud over me since you’ve been a part of my life. _______

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Marcus, _you gasped, _never once have you been a failure, _you insisted immediately, shoving your pointer finger accusatively into his chest. _You’re the kindest person I know, and you deserve all the love the world has to offer. _You removed the finger and threw your arms around him in a tight hug, trying to squeeze your love into him.______

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Marcus held you in his arms for a beat, embracing the strong emotions surrounding the two of you, when suddenly you shifted backwards. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

You saw the question in his eyes, his eyebrows raised in slight concern. _So. _You blurted out, trying to diffuse some of the emotions filling the room. _Should we do all the disgusting, tacky traditional Valentine’s day things for our first one? Or what did you have planned? _____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_First one? _Marcus questioned teasingly.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Heat flooded your cheeks; suddenly you thought maybe you’d been a bit too eager to get things started. But before you could spiral too much, Marcus spoke softly, _it certainly doesn’t have to be our last. ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Your breath stilled, thanking every star in the galaxy for blessing you with such a precious being. Marcus however must have thought your pause meant something else, as he continued speaking. _Or .. or don’t worry about that. We could stay here and watch a movie like we planned and later I could – ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hey, hey, calm down, take a deep breath, I didn’t say I wasn’t interested in many more holidays together. You just surprised me with that comment, _you admitted. _I was worried we weren’t on the same page … but saying this outloud, it sounds silly. We live together, we love each other. _____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He chuckles, also having come to the conclusion that you were both being silly, like nervous teenagers on their first date. You continued on your rant, _I mean, I don’t exactly see this being our last. But it’s not like I’m expecting you to whip out a ring right this very second….. but I guess this is as good a time as any to say that I’m looking forward to that *hopefully* in the future. ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You watch the expressions on Marcus’s face jump through a few emotions before settling on decided as he continues to quietly ponder. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Your nervousness bubbled over, making its appearance in physical form as the never ending stream of conversation flowing out of your mouth. _Although if that’s something you’ve thought about I would like to know beforehand so I can show you what type of ring I like, you add cheekily, trying to tamper your anxiety with some lighthearted teasing. ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This seems to work, as Marcus comes out of his thoughts to say confidently, _Oh yeah? Well I don’t think this is our last one either. And I don’t need you to show me I already know. ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Immediately you are floored. _Uhm, sorry, you know? When would you have possibly seen what type of rings I like? I barely wear any jewelry as it is! _You had a few simple rings and necklaces you rotated through, but nothing that made a statement as if to pull someone in to say “LOOK AT ME, this is what I like”.__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was unwavered in his response, confidence shining through as he confirmed what he said. _I definitely know what type you like, my love. His head shook gently as he lightly chuckled at your surprise. ___

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His confidence egged you on, becoming feistier by the second. _Okay mister, get your phone out and show me what you think I like. I have to know what you think my type is. ___

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marcus’s face went from cocky and collected to full-on blinding with his smile, like he’d been waiting for this exact moment. After a second of giving you that dazzling smile, he reached behind to his back pocket, where his phone normally resided. Slowly his arm reaches around and instead of a phone in his hand, a box sits delicately in his palm. 

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stunned with excitement and unable to form coherent words, you look from the box to him, praying he understands your sudden inability to speak. With a smile splitting his face and creasing his eyes, his free hand cups your cheek while asking, _Why don’t you open it and tell me if you like it? ___

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

xx 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Happy Belated Valentine’s Day, everyone!

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
